Betrayal
by Lucky Cabin Thirteen
Summary: Percy gets thrown into Tartarus, then comes out, somehow, and is vengeful, suicidal, and fucked up, rated M for lemons (later), violence, and cussing
1. Thrown Out (07-21 20:06:27)

**Disclaimer :** I don't own PJO, HOO, or TOA, Rick Riordan does, and always will. (Most likely)

 ** _Betrayal_**

 ** _Chapter One_:** ** _Thrown_** ** _Out_**

 _Percy_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you traitor, how do you plea!?!" Zeus booms at me,

"Not guilty." I say not really frightened for I have fought Gaea and live to tell the tale. I should most likely explain why I'm in this situation. First I was going to the beach with Annabeth, who was very nervous for some reason, only to find out she's been secretly dating, and fucking, Jason. Him and I argue, which turns into a duel to the death, all powers allowed. In the end, it was either myself or Jason, and I did **NOT** want to die I may be selfless, but I want to live. I finally realized that, first he steals my wise girl, then I find out he's also been having sex with her, cheating on Piper. Ugh the power hungry asshole. So rage took over and I killed him, and now **I'M** getting punished?? Egotistical brars, Zeus always so paranoid, my own **FATHER** won't help me, Hades, who I gave his throne back to, looks at me in disgust, as I look around the room, I see only five people who aren't looking at me in any bad emotions, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis (surprisingly), Hestia, and Hera. Aphrodite, is just looking at me with lusty eyes, Hestia is smiling brightly, which gives me hope, Artemis, is looking at me with respect, which I don't understand, and Hera is slightly frowning, mainly because she is seeing my memories.

"You have killed," Zeus then changes into Jupiter, "My son," he then changes back, "And you plea not guilty?!" He shouts.

"I plea not guilty, you egotistical paranoid ass, because, I first find out, he has been having sex, with **MY** **GIRLFRIEND** , which means he was cheating on Piper, who I happen to think of as a little **(Is she younger or older then him?)** sister so we start an argument, which leads to a fight to the death, all powers allowed, in which Jason challenged me, I might add, which I won." I reply bitterly, "Which caused Anna-bitch to hate me, and kill my mother, Sally Blofis, and my father, Paul Blofis. Then she got the whole camp to hate me. So I repeat, I am not guilty." I say looking Zeus dead in the eye, showing him I'm not lying, even though Apollo could've told him I'm not lying. I then look at Artemis and ask her with my eyes, _'Why are you looking at me in respect?'_ after I ask that, I look away from her and back at Zeus as he continues his rant. I just tune him out though, at least until I hear this,

"YOU ARE SENTENCED TO AN ETERNITY IN TARTARUS! ALL IN FAVOR SAY AYE!" Zeus roars, and one by one I hear people say aye, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Posiedon, Dionysus, Zeus, Demeter, Athena, and Hephaestus.

"We find you guilty on all charges and your sentence is eternity in TARTARUS!" Zeus yells out as a hole opens below me, and I fall down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **AN:** First chapter done, Of course it's short, I just started. Anyway, flames are thrown into the River Lythe to be forgotten. Reviews and constructive critism are excepted and noticed to better myself.


	2. Agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or TOA, Rick Riordan does, and always will. (Most likely)

 ** _AN: I'd like to thank all that took the time to read the last chapter_** ** _and review, but I'm new to this, so I need ideas._**

Betrayal

 ** _Chapter Two: _****_Agreement_**

 _Percy_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Falling. That's all I am doing. After a while, I finally reach the ground, but the moment I hit the ground, I pass out.

[Dream]

I _try_ to get up. The operative word being _try_. When I try, I feel a sharp pain in my right leg, and when I look down, I see my leg is bent in ways it isn't supposed to be. I then start to crawl away, when I hear a voice echo through the depths of Hell, my new home for eternity.

" ** _Ah. My grandson is finally thrown away after all he has done eh?_** " I almost immediately recognize the voice, but the moment he says grandson, I know exactly who it is. Kronos.

"What do you want _Kronos_?" I spit his name out like poison.

" _ **Just wanted to see the child that** ENDED **my ability to walk the earth.**_ " He says, but when he says ended, he spits it out like you would spit out vomit, quick and ugly. I look around and then I see him. He looks chopped up and pissed.

"Ah there is my grandfather. Ugly as always." I say which angers him even more.

"Snide comments will not save you, there are many enemies of yours that would _kill_ just to see you tortured. So many, like Polybotes for instance." He states, and I shiver.

[End of Dream]

I wake up with a start, Polybotes, and everyone else I've ever killed is down here. Could Gaea? No. There's no way Gaea could be in Tartarus.

Luckily when I try to get up this time, my leg isn't broken. I know I don't have much time before they find me, but why run? I'm trapped for eternity. I've been betrayed by the very people I've saved. Twice! All because I got pissed at Jason for cheating, and stealing... No, I'm not saying _her_ name anymore. Well since my loyalty has been broken I could possibly... That might work to escape, but I'd have to double-cross them after we escape. With my mind made up, I sit back down and wait.

{Time Skip}

I start to see something coming closer to me in the distance, so I get up and walk towards it. After a while, I get to said thing and he starts to open his mouth but I cut him off.

"Shut up _Grandfather_ , I'm here to make you a deal," I say and he motions for me to continue, "If I agree to help EVERYONE escape, will you help me train? To even be able to surpass all of your powers?" I finish, to which he nods and states,

"We will train you in every aspect, stamina, endurace, and the likes, but it will not come without quite a lot of pain."

"I figured that, but if it's to help better myself, so I can make the gods rue the day they crossed me... I'll do it." I respond to which he smiles and replies with,

"Well then, please follow me my boy." He starts to walk off after that to which I follow him. We finally stop, after what feels like ten hours of walking, at a cave, a _really_ _large_ cave.

"So, why are we here?" I ask Kronos to which he answers with,

"This is where all your enemies hid out, and in order to train you we need all of them, the giants, titans, and even Gaea."

"How could Gaea be in Tartarus?" I inquire, but sadly don't get a response. He then walks in and like he said, ALL my enemies are there. I also notice...

"Annabeth?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry couldn't resist the cliffhanger, yes I am using aspects of other stories, but I will add my own twists of sorts, I don't know how to do a poll, so for the pairing write down who you want in the comments please. I am trying to find ways to make the chapters longer, so I will update older ones if I find ways. Anyway, flames are thrown into the River Lythe to be forgotten. Reviews and constructive critism are excepted and noticed to better myself.


	3. Author's Note

**I am sorry for not updating, but school started up. For now, since I can't work on it, the story is on TEMPORARY hiatus. I will continue this story. Just, not currently. Again, I am truly sorry.**


	4. AN Training

**Hey Guys...** I am deeply sorry in the eight month hiatus (thanks lime for bringing me back), however suicide and depression mixed with a family who cares about nothing is something I had to fix. Also... I know you guys like the story, and I know that I suck at writing... So, I will put this up for adoption. PM me so I know you want it, and don't abandon it like I did. You do not have to give me credit, as there isn't much I did.

Chapter Four: Training

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes Seaweed Brain, although, it is not my fault I cheated on you. That no good love goddess made me think Jason was you, and only after we started to mess around did I realize it was Jason."

Annabeth tries to explain, but I block her out, hating what she did. Not wanting to hear her lies. I slowly blink back tears, the agony of her backstabbing me flooding me with grief. I slowly begin to let my eyes adjust, not yet being used to the darkness of the cave, I do not look around, keeping my head down to stop my internal weeping. I then slowly look back at Kronos, my eyes a cobalt blue, showing my determination and ask him,

"Where can we begin? I need to train."

I then look around the damp cave, noticing how quickly my eyes adjusted, and wishing they hadn't. I could see every drop of blood, every imprint of a fist, every insect lurking in the corners, just waiting to strike. I shake all the thoughts out my head and wait for a reply from my grandfather. He looks shocked, and then puzzled wondering the same, he slowly looked around the room, looking from Gaea to the Minotaur, and asks them,

"Well? Any answers to that question? I am not the brain here!"

I shake my head with a small smile, and offer a simple,

"Why not start simple? Begin with water and poison training from Polybotes. Or even shadow training with Alcyoneus. Start using the giants as they have more power, and slowly work down. The final training being with Gaea and Tartarus."

I say and Kronos nods to the idea. I then look at Polybotes and he smiles,

"You have no idea what you are getting into _son_ _of_ _Posiedon_." He spits out the last words like poison, which I find ironic. He then takes me to one of the five rivers, it being the Lethe and I visibly shudder at the memories.

"Scared of a simple river? Hmm, for a spawn of the sea you sure act like a simple mortal afraid of water." He said with a large smirk, and began to control a ball of the Lethe and making it a poison,

"Control this. If you don't, I will shove it down your lungs." He warned and I tried but it failed.

-Line Break-

After a few months in Tartarus I could finslly control the poison, and then I began to control Lethe then we moved onto the other rivers. In my opinion the Styx was the worst river to control, and then I began to go onto others, The other giants were very strict, and difficult to learn from as I only knew about my water powers.

Shadows, Lightning, and Fire were the worst elements. Earth was a little bit easier as I could already make earthquakes. I continued training until I got to the titans, that is when I finally got a break.


End file.
